Unagi Yinga
'''Character First Name''' yinga '''Character Last Name''' tokoga '''IMVU Username''' mercyofthereaper '''Nickname (Optional)''' '''Age''' 17 '''Date of Birth''' 03/96 '''Gender''' male '''Ethnicity''' konohurian '''Height''' 6'7 '''Weight''' 138 lb '''Blood Type''' z '''Occupation''' mercenary hoping to be a shinobi, after being a mercenary going no where he began planning on becoming a shinobi ninja and plans on not letting anyone get in his way '''Scars/Tattoos''' slash scar on the bridge of his nose and two over his left eye, he got all scars at the same time being hired to guard a person facing a ninja from the village hidden in the sand by a high ranking shinobi '''Affiliation''' village of the hidden mist '''Relationship Status''' single '''Personality''' dark, shallow person, uncaring, reckless, high standards, evil, charming, agressive, dreadful, a bit crazy, loner, quiet, intellegent, brutal, merciless, blood spiller, observing, achivement getter, thinks himself above others, deadly serious, '''Behaviour''' socially awkward , but if provoked anger consumes him he keeps his focus on the important things and what needs to be done a bit silent but reckless is his full passion busy with training or jobs when meeting strangers which is hardly ever he dosnt say anything but " stay out of my way or else" his voice is rarely heard. '''Nindo (optional)''' " stay out of my way or else" "people cause trouble " '''Summoning''' (Character's summoning goes here.) '''Bloodline/Clan''' unagi, ablities gained are gills, sharp teeth, long tongue, and pure black eyes '''Ninja Class''' chunin '''Element One''' lightning '''Element Two''' water '''Advanced Nature''' water '''Weapon of choice''' small blade knuckle spikes he uses these for his amazing strength with his main jutsu being taijutsu a more fighting based jutsu it helps and aids in his hand to hand combat and was actually the first weapon he ever held and used. '''Chakra colour''' black '''Jutsu List''' taijutsu bukijutsu chakra flow kinjutsu ninjutsu naruto.wikia.com '''Allies''' village of hidden sound, village of hidden mist '''Enemies''' village of hidden leaf, village of hidden sand, anyone in his way '''Background Information''' born into the unagi clan but was lost when his parents where murdered and he was taken by a man but was left at the door of a weapon smith who taught him to fight using short blade knuckle spikes. the weapon smith taught him what fighting he knew then growing older he was taught the hard working life smithing, buying metal, training to use his weapons, and carrying pounds of metal walking miles. one day an old feebal man who still belieaved in the old ways of ninjas the old man watched him as he trained and offered to take him and train him in old and dangerous jutsu he yinga was taught illegal and evil kinjutsu he stayed with the man for 5 years at the village of hidden training with the old man at the age of 13 he left the old man in search of real life he was willing to do any job so for 5 months he was farming, construction, trade, and miner till one day a group of mercenaries came to the village and he watched them train and fight and saw what they did and he decided to join them even though they where professonials and about 30 years older then him they went around doing dangerous deadly mission across all the land on one special mission he was protecting a couple of people it was going great until going across the land of hidden sand when a group of ninjas attacks them killing everyone except him during the big fight one of the ninjas cuts him over the bridge of his nose and over his left eye two times after that he vowed he would become a shinobi ninja and the best one there is he would then get his vengence on those ninjas killing his friends. he then changed covering himself with heavy armour from head to toe and being more secluded silent and evil dark hearted he decieded to travel to the village of hidden leaf to become a student then genin then chunin then after years finally a shinobi during his travel two days before arriving at the hidden leaf village he began to change his skin frew a light blue pale his teeth sharpened as of a sharks he grew gills and his eyes turned pure black but gained hightened strength, sight, and taste he decided to keep everything hiden apon arriving to the hidden leaf he noticed it had the heads of its hokage carved into the side of the mountain he thought it was a little funny but joined the school there no matter how annoying its people are and how stupid they are. he vowed he'd become the best he could and graduate with high grades but he needed a place to stay he decided to use all the money he saved from working and rent a small apartment so he did after renting it he signed up for ninja academy and began training his hardest after 1 year of the academy he became a genin and then after 2 years he trained his hardest and best to pass the chunin he did at the highest leveled and graded then began training and fighting people doing missions with his group hes had since the academy but hardly ever talks about them and or even goes near them after 1 year he decides to leave to the team to go solo which was only givin the okay when it was known he had the highest grades in the academy and as a genin he always decides to do the toughest missions he can he currently trains and fights other chinin to asert his dominance and show others hes not to be messed with. and lives in a big apartment alone he does rank b, c, and d missions hoping to find a day to rank up he trains daily hes a big, evil, dark hearted, and high headed jerk . '''Roleplaying Library''' Spars and Battles: '''Wealth:''' Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: =